Shikadai Nara
Shikadai Nara (奈良シカダイ, Nara Shikadai) is a genin from Konohagakure's Nara clan, and a member of Team Moegi. Together with his teammates Chōchō Akimichi and Inojin Yamanaka, he forms the seventeenth generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio.}} Background Shikadai is the only child of Temari and Shikamaru Nara. Shortly after his birth, Shikamaru took notice of Shikadai's cry and suggested that the infant would be better off exploring the world with his friends.2 Being acquainted with Mirai Sarutobi since his birth, the two developed a sibling-like relationship during their training under his father.3 As his parents continued to stay close to their childhood friends over the years, Shikadai ultimately came to know the various parents' respective kids well.4 On the day of the Seventh Hokage's inauguration, he watched the ceremony beside Inojin.5 Personality Shikadai takes after his father, Shikamaru, in several ways, possessing a similar relaxed, unenthusiastic personality. He finds participating in activities to be very tiresome and is quick to shirk out of them as seen when he rejected an invitation from Inojin to train after school. Also like his father, he tends to say "Complete" when successfully performing a technique or battle plan.6 Stemming from his lax nature, he also isn't one to properly respect rank, greeting his uncle — the Kazekage — plainly before flatly asking for his other uncle Kankurō. He also showed himself to be blunt and outspoken like his mother, telling Boruto Uzumaki that pursuing a prank during the Five Kage Summit was stupid. Shikadai is referred to as a gamer and seems to have a strong moral code.7 For instance, he was personally offended when Boruto revealed he was cheating in the video game the two play with Inojin. He also gave up against Boruto, who he did not know was cheating at the time, in their Chūnin Exam fight because he felt that as a gamer, one should understand when to give up to fight another day when the odds are overwhelmingly against you.7 He also has a fierce rivalry with Boruto. At the same time, he appears to be rather close to him, accepting Hinata's request to watch out for her son, implying he is also close to Hinata. Appearance Shikadai bears a strong resemblance to his father and paternal grandfather. He has black-coloured, spiky hair, tied up in a ponytail, and teal-coloured eyes. Unlike his father, Shikadai has sharper facial expressions — a trait he most likely inherited from his mother. Shikadai's outfit consists of a cream-coloured zipped-up jacket with a rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, blue trousers and standard shinobi sandals. As customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. His outfit later changes to a white blouse, a green shirt, with yellow sleeves and collar, over it, blue pants, and regular shinobi sandals. Abilities Shikadai has been hailed as a prodigy amongst the Nara clan, having inherited the his father's intellect and possessing the Kazekage bloodline.18 During the Chūnin Exams, he was able to defeat Sunagakure's top genin Yodo,9 and was considered well-above the level of Kumo-elite genin Yurui.7 Intelligence Like both his parents, Shikadai is a natural strategist and tactician, constantly taking a methodical and analytical approach to battle to stay steps ahead of the opponent. During his fight against Boruto, Shikadai said he had at least 12 countermeasures in place if Boruto had used the Rasengan.7 Ninjutsu Being trained regularly by his parents even before joining the Academy, Shikadai is a capable shurikenjutsu practitioner, being able to easily hit the bulls-eye.6 He is also proficient in Wind Release, as he is able to use his mother's signature Sickle Weasel Technique, although it is unknown whether he requires the use of a fan to perform it.10 As a member of his generation's Ino–Shika–Chō, Shikadai is learning collaboration techniques with Inojin and Chōchō. Nara Clan Techniques As a member of the Nara clan, Shikadai is capable of manipulating his shadow in various ways. By using the Shadow Imitation Technique to connect his own shadow with his target's, he can force them to mimic his own movements or restrict their movements entirely. His skill with the technique allows him to greatly expand its range to capture many different targets simultaneously before they can react. New Era Academy Arc In the anime, Shikadai joined Boruto in a race to get a taste of the limited edition burger, after which he took the opportunity to remind his friend not to be late to the Academy's entrance ceremony. Two weeks into the Academy, Shikadai took it upon himself to warn Boruto not to get into more trouble, and later agreed to lend text books to Boruto, as Boruto forgot to bring his own. Later, Shikadai joined the rest of the class to watch the fight between Boruto and Iwabee Yuino, during which he noted that Boruto will most likely get suspended yet again. After Boruto's failed attempt at shurikenjutsu caused property damage, Shikadai and his friends were punished with repairing the damages to the Hokage Rock. When Lee accidentally made a blunder with the repairs, Shikadai commented on his friend's problem with anxiety and harshly told him to get over it. Later that night, Shikadai was scolded by his mother for getting into trouble, while Shikamaru insisted that no one is perfect and people all progress at their own rate. Taking to heart his father's words, Shikadai realised he was much too harsh on Lee. The following day, Shikadai, Boruto and Inojin found Lee, who was acting unusually aggressive. A fight broke out between them, during which Shikadai devised and executed a plan to subdue Lee with his shadows. After the fight, Shikadai apologised for his harsh words earlier, and Lee accepted.6 During a class introducing students to summoning techniques, Boruto got into another argument with Sarada, it sparked a confrontation between all the girls and boys. Later, as Boruto began to fight with Sarada over who would get the last yakisoba bun, Shino insisted that they boys and girls settle things with a race challenge for a flag. The challenge quickly got heated, with many of the boys being taken out of the contest until only Boruto, Shikadai, and Inojin were left on their team. Getting desperate, Boruto found a summoning scroll and miraculously summoned a snake-like creature. The creature went on a rampage, attacking the students and launched Chōchō Akimichi off the roof, to which Shikadai aided Boruto in saving her. After the creature was subdued by the timely arrival of Konohamaru, the contest ended with the girls getting the flag. Despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys.11 Later, as an expelled Academy student, who was being possessed by an unknown presence, began going on a rampage in the village, Shikadai, along with Boruto and Iwabee went into action. Before they could stop him, a mysterious youth took out the destructive ex-student. The following day at class, the mysterious youth was revealed to be a new transfer student from Otogakure named Mitsuki. Shikadai had his concerns about the boy with his friendly yet secretive demeanour. The following day, wanting the students to warm up to Mitsuki, Shino organised a welcoming party for the new student. When Shino's efforts for the party backfired with his insects, the class began to freak out, with Denki begging someone to make the insects go away, which Mitsuki did with his Wind Release: Breakthrough, causing even more damage to the Academy. The chaos caused Shikadai along with other students to absentmindedly belittle Shino's credibility as a ninja and teacher, making him take the day off. Later, one of the repairmen went on a rampage, being possessed by the same presence from before. Shikadai joined his friends in stopping him from destroying the Academy. While Sarada gave a distraction, Shikadai subdued him. Despite the initially success, the man quickly recovered and continued his rampage. Ultimately, the combined effort of Boruto and Mitsuki ended the madness. Later, Shikadai, along with Boruto and Mitsuki were called to the training field by Shino for an extracurricular class. Once their teacher appeared, he was revealed to be possessed by the dark presence.12 Shino then encased the entire area with his insects, forcing the students to flee. After a prolonged chase, Shikadai devised a plan to stop the rampaging sensei. While Shikadai and Boruto distracted Shino and lured him into the water, Mitsuki ensnared Shino and electrocuted him, expelling the spectre. Later, as Shino voiced his decision to resign as teacher despite being possessed, the students convinced him to reconsider, apologising for their earlier statements.13 Later, growing concerned about this repeated and seemingly random attacks, Boruto and Shikadai begin discussing, trying to figure out the source behind them and why apparently only Boruto could see it. Later, they along with Mitsuki find several of the girls confronting Magire, a shy boy that is student from a different class. As the boy was stalking Sumire lately, Chōchō insisted that he be more forward with his feels. When Magire meekly asks her out, Sumire turned him down, leaving him distraught and running away in shame. The following day, various creepy messages are left for Sumire. While Shikadai and the others decide to watch over her, they are systematically separated from Sumire. Eventually, the perpetrator is revealed to be a possessed Magire, who kidnaps Sumire. Shikadai and the others soon find them, where Magire quickly attacked them with his concealment skills. Eventually, Chōchō was able to reach Magire, noting that such an indecisive nature will never win anyone over. Accepting his poor methods of trying to make Sumire like him, the spectre was rejected from Magire. As Magire began to apologise for his actions he fainted, resulting from severe chakra drain caused from his possession.14 As Boruto and Shikadai continued to ponder the truth behind this shadow spectre and while only Borut can see it, they eventually came to the theory that he was manifesting the Byakugan.15 However, after Boruto tested the theory with his grandfather, Boruto regretfully learned that to not be the case. Despite this, Boruto was still determine to figure out the true nature of his eye.16 Desperate to capture the spectre, Shikadai, Boruto, and Mitsuki decided to ditch classes one day, having Mitsuki write an excuse. However, Mitsuki's poor lying quickly got them in trouble, leading Shikadai to be severely punished by Temari. As punishment from class, it was decided that Shikadai would take after-school classes to make up for the lost time. Later, Shino assigned his class to tail other workplaces to better understand non-shinobi life. Seeing Shikadai's desire to continue patrolling the village, he subtly convinced Shikadai, Boruto, Shikadai, and Mitsuki to try the postal service. While sorting stamps, they heard on the news that another attack happened at the water purification plant, where Sumire was. Shikadai and his friend quickly rushed to her aid.17 After learning that Sumire was okay, Shikadai and his friends were approached by Naruto. Realising that the children were conducting their own investigation on the attacks, the Hokage decided to show them what became of people who were possessed by the spectre for prolonged periods, requiring intensive care from near-complete chakra depletion. While Naruto insisted they stay out of this matter, Shino appeared, insisting that Naruto not underestimate his students after seeing what they were capable of. As Shikadai and his friends continued their post work and tried to find the spectre, they soon learned that the creature was intentionally attacking in areas far away from Boruto as he is the only one who could see it, from which Shikadai deduced that they were being spied on. Deciding to get help from their classmates to better patrol the village, they left the post office, anticipating that the culprit controlling the spectre would go after the post chief Komame. Half the team went after the retreating masked culprit while Shikadai and his half stayed to subdue the possessed Komame. While saving the post chief, the spectre and the culprit ultimately got away.18 When another attack came, the area was closed off. Shikadai, along with Denki and Inojin, wondered where Boruto was, along with the missing Sumire. The following morning, they found Boruto, along with Sumire and Mitsuki in the field. They were soon joined by Sai and his unit, who took Sumire in for question. As Denki asked what happened, Boruto happily brushed it off, saying everything was fine.19 Several weeks later, Shino decided to change up the three-man teams for their next challenge to determine the optimum pairings for graduation. Chōchō decided to team up with Inojin and Shikadai. When Iwabee noted that they were essentially forming the Ino-Shika-Chō trio like their respective parents, the team admitted that their techniques were naturally compatible. Later, learning that Sai has gathered files on Academies in other villages, making Shikadai wonder if Sumire was going to leave the Academy. During the team challenge to capture the flag, Shikadai got Lee anxious enough to let Chōchō quickly knock him out. Shikadai managed to pin Mitsuki down, but escaped with a launched needle. Mitsuki created a distraction long enough for Boruto win the challenge. Shino was then called aside concerning Sumire. As the class began discussing rumours that Sumire was being transferred to a different school, they were relieved to see her return to their class.20 Nearing graduation, after class at the Academy was dismissed, Shikadai warned Boruto not to pursue his prank because of the five Kage meeting. Upon arriving home, he told his mother to tell Ino that his stomach was hurting, simply to get out of having to train, and greeted his uncle Gaara casually, earning a reprimand from his mother, but shrugged it off and asked for his other uncle Kankurō instead. Sarada Uchiha Arc Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Shikadai found little interest in the idea. Later, he accompanied his father in stopping Boruto from interrupting the Seventh Hokage from his duties, and to his chagrin, was asked by his father to notify Naruto's shadow clone where Boruto was. Versus Momoshiki Arc After finishing their missions for the day, Shikadai hung out with Boruto and Inojin to play video games together. When he found out that Boruto had been cheating in the video game, he was annoyed and told Boruto that levelling up on his own behind his mother's back was much more fun. He later on entered the Chūnin Exams with Inojin and Chōchō. He used his shadow to hold Inojin and Chōchō against the sides of a pit to successfully avoid falling in and failing the first Chūnin Exam test administered by Sai Yamanaka. In the second test, Team Moegi uses their team-work to easily capture a flag to advance. In the third round of individual fights, Shikadai is matched-up with Yodo, who he defeats with his Shadow Imitation Technique and moves on.21 In the final round of the Exams, Shikadai is matched against Boruto. Shikadai is able to capture Boruto and his shadow clones by creating a massive shadow circle, taking them all out at once. When he asks the trapped Boruto to give up, Boruto instead creates multiple shadow clones to surround Shikadai with the aid of his concealed device. Shikadai admits defeat, however, is pronounced the winner when Boruto was discovered to have cheated. When Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki began their attack on the arena, Shikadai was protected by Rock Lee and saved by Gaara from the falling debris of the stadium, before being evacuated. A few days later, Shikadai voices his frustration to his team about how many missions they have been tasked with. Afterwards, Moegi joins her team and tells them they have a new mission, much to his annoyance. Quotes * (To Inojin) "Pranks and training are both annoying."22 * (To Boruto after capturing him) "It would be great, if you gave up soon."9 Category:Characters Category:Male